


Ocean Waves and Bonding Days

by Kiramochis



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Haruka's Duck Float, I genuinely do not know what the game is called, IDOLiSH7 4 Seasons Zine Entry, Shoulder Wars, War Horse Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiramochis/pseuds/Kiramochis
Summary: “You better have a good explanation for calling me at almost seven in the morning.” Torao said, sitting up and stretching his free arm.“Well good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty.” Touma said. “Haru, Mina, and I are going to hang out today, wanna join us?” Looks like Touma was itching for another Bonding Day.“It’s too hot to do anything Touma.” Torao said, wishing that Touma would forget all about him and have fun with his other groupmates. Haruka would kinda resent him for skipping and leaving him and Minami to suffer by themselves, but who cares about that? “Besides, I have plans today.”“Rewatching the entire MCU doesn’t count as ‘plans’.”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Ocean Waves and Bonding Days

**Author's Note:**

> My entry piece for the IDOLiSH7 4 Seasons Vine, written for the summer season! My paired artist was the ever lovely @mana_iac on Twitter! Their Twitter will be linked in the end notes because every time I try to hyperlink using HTML in the beginning note it deletes everything after...

Touma was always trying to get them to do some sort of ‘team bonding’ exercises. 

“For our onstage performances!” he would always say with that dorky looking smile on his face. Torao and the others had gone through a fair amount of these ‘Bonding Days’ (that they were un-affectionately called, unknowingly to Touma) which included, but not limited to, various festivals, a Western Style Christmas party (Minami’s idea), a New Year shrine visit, numerous game nights, several trips to Usamimi Friends Park and Disneyland Tokyo. He still had the Minnie Mouse headband that Haruka bought him as a joke somewhere in a box under his bed.

ZOOL had the day off, a day that Torao had originally planned to stay at home and rewatch his favorite superhero movies before heading out to a bar for a drink when the sun set, but his plans where seemingly crushed when his phone had gone off five minutes before his alarm did. He groggily picked up the device and looked at the dim screen, reading the words:  **INCOMING CALL: INUMARU TOUMA** as his phone vibrated like a sack of bees.

He slid the green answer button, knowing that Touma would just keep calling him until he answered. 

“You better have a good explanation for calling me at almost seven in the morning.” Torao said, sitting up and stretching his free arm.

“Well good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty.” Touma said. “Haru, Mina, and I are going to hang out today, wanna join us?” Looks like Touma was itching for another Bonding Day.

“It’s too hot to do anything Touma.” Torao said, wishing that Touma would forget all about him and have fun with his other groupmates. Haruka would kinda resent him for skipping and leaving him and Minami to suffer by themselves, but who cares about that? “Besides, I have plans today.”

“Rewatching the entire MCU doesn’t count as ‘plans’.” Torao rolled his eyes. “That’s why we’re going to the beach!”

Now he was interested. As quickly as he could without seeming suspicious, Torao got out of bed and walked to his dresser, wondering where he had put his swimsuit. He swore he left it in the top drawer…

“When are we going?”

“What about your ‘plans’?”

“Rewatching the entire MCU doesn’t count as ‘plans’, remember?”

Torao heard Touma sigh from the other line and grabbed his swim trunks from their placement in the second drawer of his dresser. “Have a bag packed and be ready to go by 8:30. We’re gonna be there until sundown.”

“Got it.” With a quick farewell, Torao hung up the phone and threw it back onto the bed before grabbing a duffle bag and began to pack for his day at the beach. He had packed a spare change of clothes, special sunscreen for his (surprisingly) sensitive skin and (in his opinion) the crème de la crème, the pièce de résistance of payback for this beach trip: an inflatable duck float. The kind children who can barely swim use. Torao’s going to get back at Haruka for buying him those Minnie Mouse ears at Disneyland today. Mark his words, he will have a photo of Haruka with the ducky float as his lock screen. 

With the bag all packed, Torao grabbed his swim trunks and a white, sleeveless hoodie and headed to the bathroom to prepare for the long day ahead. 

*-*-*

At exactly 8:30 on the dot, Toroa had gotten a message from Touma via RabbitChat that he was in front of his apartment. Haruka and Minami where most likely already in the car, waiting for the fourth member to arrive so they could leave for their Bonding Day. If it wasn’t because they were going to the beach, Torao doubted they would be going out today in the first place. Or maybe they would be, so Touma wouldn’t get sad. He did have a tendency to look like a kicked puppy when they all turned him down.

After sending a thumbs up pudding stamp to Touma, Torao shoved his phone into the pocket of his hoodie, grabbed his house keys and left out the door. After a short elevator trip and a nod to the lady at the front desk, Torao headed to Touma’s little black car. Haruka rolled down the back seat driver’s window and stuck his head out.

“Get in loser we’re going swimming.”

“How long have you wanted to say that?” Toaro asked, ruffling the youngest Center’s hair. Haruka covered the part of his head that was (un)affectionately messed up. “Touma pop the trunk.”

“It’s not like he could have said anything more original.” Minami said from his placement in the back seat behind the passenger seat. The sound of the trunk being unlocked lead Torao to it, ignoring the argument that Haruka had began with the gentle faced member. He opened the back compartment where he saw three other bags, a small cooler, foldable chairs and a box that appeared to hold a screen tent. Torao didn’t look too much into it and simply placed his bag next to whom he presumed to be Haruka’s.

With the trunk door closed, Torao walked to the passenger seat and got in.

“You guys sure we got everything?” Touma asked. Haruka and Minami responded that yes, they made sure they had everything. A nod was all that Touma had gotten out of Torao. “Then off we go.” Touma shifted the car into drive, and off they went.

*-*-*

Exactly thirty minutes and one too many Vine references later, they had arrived at their destination.

“There’s no one else here.” Minami said, looking out the window. He was right, the beach was vacant. There wasn’t even a food stall around. “Is this even legal?”

“It’s private.” Touma explained, shutting off the car and taking his keys out of the ignition and popping the trunk. “A friend of mine owns it.”

“Did you meet him during your NO_MAD days?” Haruka asked. All four members got out of the car as Touma told his story of the Good Old Days, back when NO_MAD was still together and active. Apparently a very important person in the industry had a daughter who loved NO_MAD, and favored Touma in particular. Because he would do anything to make his only daughter happy, the man had befriended Touma and gave him many gifts on his daughter’s behalf. Apparently, said daughter also loves ZOOL because of Touma, so they were granted free access to the family’s private beach whenever they wanted, provided their leader was there. 

“Wow, I didn’t know someone would find Touma attractive!” Torao joked, earning a glare from his leader. Touma picked up his bag, and slung it over his shoulders.

“Because of that you’re on unpacking duty.” Haruka snickered from his placement behind Torao. “Come on guys let’s find a place to make camp.”

Touma led the other two members of ZOOL onto the beach. Because it was only them, it was only a matter of how close they wanted to be to the ocean. After Haruka had picked out a location close to where Touma’s car was, but not too far from the ocean, Touma set down his bag, claiming their spot.

Touma dug into his bag and found his beach towel, unfolded it and laid it out on the sand, officially declaring the spot theirs as Torao walked down to their location, the three remaining bags in hand. He plopped them down on the sand and went back to grab the chairs and tent. Touma choose to ignore the choice words that came out of Torao’s mouth as he walked back to the car.

Minami and Haruka wasted no time digging into their bags. Haruka set down his own beach towel, which appeared to be almost brand new, based on the price tag still attached. Minami grabbed his sunscreen first, opened up the bottle and began applying the protective lotion. Touma pulled out his own bottle of sunscreen as well. He preferred the quick and easy spray on lotion versus the alternate. 

Haruka frowned as he continued to dig around inside his bag, sometimes muttering ‘where is it?’ or ‘I know I packed it!’ as he threw things about inside the poor duffel bag.

“Forget something, Haru?” Touma asked, spraying on his sunscreen and messaging the lotion into his arm.

“I forgot my sunscreen…” Haruka said.

“You can borrow mine.” Touma offered the can to the youngest member, who shoved it out of his face.

“Absolutely not! The spray on feels weird. Minami, let me borrow your sunscreen.”

The light blond stopped rubbing his cheeks (presumably from rubbing the sunscreen on) and looked over at Haruka. “Are you sure?” Haruka nodded. “Alright.”

Torao joined them as Minami handed over his sunscreen to Haruka. He set down the screen tent and took the chairs out from under his arms. He left the cooler in the trunk, but Touma could get that on his own. The least he could do was let the poor man put on some sunscreen before he starts to burn.

“Thanks.” Haruka took the bottle and maneuvered to open the cap when he paused for a moment when something caught his eye. 

“Is something wrong Isumi-san?” Minami asked, his beach towel hanging on his arm. He must have grabbed it after he handed Haruka his sunscreen.

“ _ SPF 110? _ ” Haruka gawked. “Dude why is this so high!?”

“I burn easily.” Minami replied, as if it was the simplest answer in the world. “Regular SPF levels aren’t enough.” Torao grabbed the bottle from Haruka’s hand, and examined the label on the bottle.

“What the-“

“Language.” Touma interrupted before Torao could finish. He looked over Torao’s shoulder to catch a glimpse of the legendary SPF rating. “I didn’t even know they made sunscreen with SPF Levels this high.”

“What is this? SPF Walking On The Sun?” Torao asked, looking over at Minami who pouted and crossed his arms.

“Skin care isn’t a joke Mido-san.” Minami replied, the tips of his ears turning red. “Please let Isumi-san put on the sunscreen.”

“You’re blushing Mina~” Touma cooed. The remark caused his cheeks to flare. Minami looked away, as if ashamed of embarrassment. It was cute, seeing Minami this unguarded, like a snake that just shed its skin.

Torao handed Haruka the sunscreen before going to dig through his own bag to grab his stuff. By this point Touma and Minami (who still had to wait to finish applying his sunscreen) had already opened up the box that contained the screen tent and began to set it up.

Haruka wanted to take his time applying the sunscreen, but he knew he couldn’t keep Mr. SPF Walking On The Sun waiting forever. He would turn as red as a lobster and Haruka would feel bad about the burn (lowkey though, had to keep up that gangster image after all). Haruka slowly began to apply the cool sun lotion, watching as the white cream faded in with his skin.

“Feeling nervous?” Torao asked, rubbing his own sunscreen onto his legs. His white, sleeveless hoodie had been long forgotten, and was now lying on top of his bag.

“Of course not!” Haruka said, rubbing the lotion in even more. “Why on earth would I be nervous?”

“Dunno.” Torao said, placing a handful of lotion onto his hands, and began applying the sunscreen to his other leg. Haruka could feel himself getting more ticked off as the seconds passed.

“Torao, have you swam in the ocean before?” Haruka asked, his voice small. He didn’t like feeling vulnerable, he wasn’t weak. Besides, Torao was the oldest, so he should be like the big brother, and the younger brothers go to the older brother’s for help! It wasn’t like Haruka needed help or anything anyway.

“Of course I have!” Torao laughed. Ah, so he was not the big brother. “Why, you haven’t?”

“O-of course I have!” Haruka shouted. “I swam in the ocean lots of times!” Minami and Touma looked over at the other two. Minami asked the redhead what was going on, only to get a shrug and continue to drive a stake into the sand as if nothing happened.

“I’m going to go out on a whim and say you haven’t.” Torao smirked. So he was the evil older brother! The one who betrays the kingdom! Haruka could feel the tips of his ears grow hotter. He quickly went back to applying the sunscreen on his arm. So maybe Torao was right. So what if Haruka never swam in the ocean before? It’s not like it was that big of a deal anyway.

“Your silence speaks volumes Haruka.” Torao said, rummaging around inside his bag. “Here, got this for you, but I didn’t know it would actually come in handy~” Torao flung something at Haruka, which he caught with no trouble at all. He set down Minami’s sunscreen and looked at the package.

Haruka was absolutely mortified at what he saw. It was one of those cheap, plastic duck floats you see children wear. He wasn’t a child! Sure, he was the youngest at 17 but that didn’t mean he could be babied like this! The duck itself was an ugly shade of yellow, and the smushed, happy face was clearly taunting him from inside its plastic prison.

“I am not wearing this.” Haruka said, poison dripping through his words as Torao’s cat like grin grew even larger.

“Oh yes you will. You’ve never swam in the ocean before, we could lose you.” That alone scared Haruka to his bones. “And if we lose you, we’ll replace you with this duck float.”

“You’re joking.” Torao took one step closer, and leaned down so their noses were touching.

“Do I look like I’m joking?” He did not.

Haruka took two steps back and tore open the package to the floaty and quickly began to air it up. Minami and Touma walked back to the circle of bags, very confused as to why Haruka was airing up a children’s float ring and why Torao looked like a happy fat cat after eating a full bowl of tuna.

“Are you going to ask?” Touma whispered to Minami.

“Absolutely not.” Minami replied, not really caring to understand the situation.

As Haruka continued to waste his air on his could-have-been-replacement, Torao grabbed Minami’s sunscreen from its place on the sand and tossed it at its rightful owner, who caught it with ease.

“Finish putting on your sunscreen and join us in the ocean.” Torao said with a wink.

“But of course.”

"I hate it when they do that.” Touma muttered to himself as he followed Torao to the water. Touma hoped it would be freezing; he loved swimming in colder water.

“So what was up with the floaty?” Touma asked, looking back at Haruka and Minami, the latter seeming enjoying watching the younger member trying to close the nozzle on the duck without letting air lose.

“You remember those Minnie Mouse ears he got me a couple months ago when we went to Disneyland?”

“Ah.” So it was the taste of sweet revenge. The two inched closer to the waves, the ocean waving to them and then falling back. Torao took a step forward, walking into the ocean first, only to fall back when the water crashed against him.

“It’s cold!”

Touma walked into the ocean. “You have to get used to it.” He continued walking until he was knee deep in the water. Torao was right though, the water was freezing! Touma could feel the chills running up his spine the more he stood there.

“You’re right it’s cold!”

“So don’t laugh at me about it!”

“Technically speaking, Inumaru-san got further in the water than you did, Mido-san.” Minami said, scaring the both of them. He must have finished putting on his sunscreen. The blonde held an inflatable raft under his arm and the sunglasses he had worn on his head where now resting on his nose, protecting his eyes. Touma had no idea where he had gotten the floaty, but he was willing to bet his money that he had Haruka blow it up for him. Speaking of, Haruka wasn’t with him, and when Touma turned to where their things where, he could see the youngest member applying sunscreen to his face. Right, he still wasn’t finished yet.

“Don’t scare us like that Minami!” Torao yelled, and Touma could feel the poor man’s pride swelling up. “I was just about to get in.”

“Sure you where.” Minami said. He stepped into the water and shivered at the cold. He set down his raft and laid down on it, allowing himself to unwind and relax. He used his arms as oars, directing himself further out. “It helps if you splash some water onto yourself, that way you get used to the water temperature quicker.”

“Says the man on a floaty.” Torao muttered to himself and walked into the water. It was cold, freezing still but he waded into the water, following Touma who walked backwards, encouraging him to continue further. When Torao was waist deep in the water, it wasn’t as cold anymore. It actually felt nice!

“Haru, you coming in?” Touma shouted. The boy looked over at his group mates, looked down at the floaty, and then back to his group mates. With the float ring in hand, Haruka ran over to the others.

“Is it cold?”

“Freezing!” Touma and Torao responded, grinning like maniacs. Haruka gulped, set the duck float on the ground and stepped into it. He pulled it up to his waist before stepping into the water.

“Come on now, don’t be shy.” Torao teased. “I got in.”

“Shut up!” Haruka demanded before heading deeper into the water, coming closer to the adults. As he got closer he grew more used to the frigid water they decided to play in.

“See, that wasn’t so bad now was it?” 

"Shut up." Haruka said. He propelled himself forward, using the duck to keep afloat when his feet could no longer touch the sand beneath him. He was slightly scared at the possibility of floating away, but not as much now that he was actually in the water.

"So what do we do now?" Torao asked, looking over at Haruka and Touma. It was no fun just standing in the water. If they wanted to do that, then they would have just taken a shower or something (not together though, that would be weird).

"Play a game?" Touma suggested. "I mean, there isn't much else we can do."

"Do I look like a child to you?" Torao asked.

"You act like one, yes." Touma replied and turned to Haruka, leaving Torao no time to recover from the burn "What do you suggest we do Haru?"

Haruka paused for a moment, thinking over what games he knew. They didn't have any sort of toys like water guns or frisbees. Marco Polo would be boring with only the four of them, but maybe there was a game they could play. If only he could remember the name of it!

"What about War Horse Ride?” Haruka suggested. The other two members looked over at each other, shrugged and then nodded. What did they have to lose?

"Sounds good to me." Touma replied. "Minami, you in?"

The light blonde sat up as easily as he could without falling off his floaty. Seems like he was interested in their little game.

"We kinda need four people for this to work." Torao added. 

"If I must." Minami replied and hopped off his raft. It really did seem like Minami was easily persuaded if Torao was the one doing the negotiations. He pushed the raft in the direction of the shore and swam over to them.

"So how are we doing this?" Minami asked, swishing his arms to keep himself afloat with the others.

"How about Performers versus Centers?" Touma suggested "It's the only balanced teams."

"Sounds good to me. I wouldn't want to fight Touma anyway." Haruka said, slipping off the floaty. He wished it would float out to sea, then he wouldn't have to see it ever again. Alas, he pushed the ring to shore anyway.

Haruka swam closer to Touma and hopped onto his back. The older one then helped him up onto his shoulders and held onto his legs to keep Haruka in place. Haruka looked over and saw Minami and Torao mimicking them. There was something, almost blinding about seeing the two of them together like that. Must be because they're both pretty.

"Don't cry when you lose Isumi-san." Minami said, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Haruka asked. "Don't make us lose Touma."

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Touma replied, and Haruka automatically knew that he was smirking.

"We should go get ice cream after this." Torao suggested, adding on a bet he knows none of them will turn down "Loser has to buy."

"I hope you brought enough money for Häagen-dazs then!" Touma said.

"Yeah what he said!" Haruka added, smiling.

Touma and Torao walked forward, preparing a battle for pride, and ice cream.

“I assume we all know the rules,” Touma started “The vehicles - myself and Tora - are not allowed to directly attack the other team. The attackers - Haru and Mina - must try to knock their opponents into the water. The first team to be seperated or knocked down are the losers. Everyone clear?”

“Crystal.” Haruka said, grinning like a maniac.

“Understood.” Minami said.

“We all know the rules let’s just get started!” Torao complained.

“Bold words coming from someone on the losing team.” Touma snapped back. “On the count of three! One…” Haruka and Minami held out their arms “two…” Haruka took a deep breath “Three!”

The second the go was given, Minami and Haruka clasped and locked their hands together, pushing against each other. Minami was a lot stronger than Haruka gave him credit for, despite his thin arms Minami was able to hold his own against the youngest member. Haruka tightened his grip on Minami’s hands and pushed harder, almost being able to extend his arms out fully.

Underneath them, Torao and Touma where cheering on their riders, like this was the greatest sporting event of their lives. Well, since ice cream was the prize it kinda was (for Haruka at least). Haruka kept pushing harder, overpowering Minami who couldn’t keep up. Touma took one step closer to help his duel center, and Haruka successfully knocked Minami over, his top half falling into the water and took Torao with him.

Touma and Haruka cheered as the losers got back up. Sometime in the fall Minami’s sunglasses fell into the water.

“We won!” Haruka and Touma high fived as Torao and Minami pushed their wet hair out of their face.

“Yeah yeah you won.” Torao grumbled. “Guess we gotta buy.”

“I know a nice ice cream parlor nearby, they serve the best soft serve I’ve ever had.” Minami added, bending down to grab his lost sunglasses. Yeah, Haruka could go for some soft serve ice cream. 

“Sounds good to me, I’m not paying either way.” Touma said, letting Haruka climb down his back and back into the water. The two centers left the water, talking about what flavor of ice cream they wanted.

“Wait who's gonna watch over our stuff?” Haruka asked as they grew closer to land. They looked over at their things at the beach, and then over to Torao and Minami, then back over to their things.

“Well since we won, we’ll pack and unpack everything before we go.” Touma said. Haruka couldn’t argue with that. Besides, they still had a full day to waste away, packing up again wouldn’t be that big of a deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Working on this piece was a lot of fun! I had a blast brain storming with [Mana](https://twitter.com/mana_iac) about our pieces and I couldn't have asked for a better partner for my first Zine entry. Their work is absolutely adorable (and will be linked once it is posted) and it will be my wallpaper for the next few months
> 
> Torao's SPF Walking on the sun remark is actually an inside joke in my family. One of my former friends burns really easily and when we brought them along on a trip to the beach that was one of the remarks my dad made when he saw their sunscreen. I don't talk to either of them now but the joke stayed
> 
> If you see any grammatical errors, or if anything doesn't flow easy please let me know!
> 
> Scream with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiramochis/) about Haruka's ducky float OR follow my [writing Twitter](https://twitter.com/kirapenn/) which is where I will be posting new works, WIPS and chapter updates from now on


End file.
